DESCRIPTION: The proposed Biometry Core is to provide support for (1) traditional statistical, psychometric, and data management functions, (2) supervision and instruction, (3) support for new developments in "customized data processing, 3D imaging and analysis applications," and (4) education. Support for traditional statistical, psychometric, and data management functions is to include study design, formulating and refining research questions into testable hypotheses, selection of appropriate statistical methods, power analyses, recruitment and sampling plans, data management and quality control, data analysis and interpretation of statistical output, and writing results sections for scientific reports and research proposals. Supervision and instruction consists or "guidance, supervision and instruction in the application and interpretation of traditional and advanced statistical methods. Approaches to "new developments" are not detailed. Education consists of providing "on demand" seminars in various aspects of methodology. The Core is headed by Dr. Martin Sliwinski at 15 percent effort. In addition, Dr. Haftan Eckholdt is associated with the Core at 60 percent effort. Dr. Polly Bijur (no support requested) is apparently available for occasional consulting on epidemiological issues. A half-time data analyst/statistical programmer is also requested.